darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough
|souls = 50,000 |souls-plus = 150,000 }} Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough are a pair of bosses that guard Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight in Anor Londo. Alongside Hawkeye Gough, Artorias the Abysswalker and Lord's Blade Ciaran (all of whom appear in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC), Dragonslayer Ornstein was one of Gwyn's four knights. __TOC__ Summoning It is possible to summon Solaire of Astora to help out in the fight. His summon sign can be found on top of a small platform connected to the stairs to the left, facing the fog door. Strategies The player must fight both at once. When one is killed, the other absorbs their dead comrade's power and receives a HP, damage, and resistance boost, as well as recovering all lost HP. They also take on a physical characteristic of their fallen comrade: Ornstein grows in size while Smough is imbued with lightning. Having a summoned phantom can make the fight significantly easier, as this can cause them to fight separately. Killing Ornstein first can make the boss fight easier to win, since Smough has more weaknesses than his partner. Notes *The order in which they are killed will affect the items dropped at the end of the battle. *Domhnall of Zena will sell either Ornstein's Armor or Smough's Armor depending on which one was killed last. *Of the two, Ornstein is considered to be the most difficult for having higher defensive attributes, being particularly stronger against lightning, and for being faster. However, he still deals similar damage and has less HP then Smough. *In imbued form, all of Smough's attacks inflict Lightning damage in addition to the Physical damage he originally dealt while Ornstein receives additional attacks. *Smough is weak to lightning in his normal form, while his "super" form becomes highly resistant to lightning. *Ornstein is immune to lightning and is weak against fire in both normal and "super" form. *The pillars can be used to block both Boss's attacks in either of their forms. Boss Information Attacks 'Ornstein' Swinging Combo Ornstein swings his spear up to four times in a row. This attack can be blocked. Jumping Attack Ornstein jumps up, and then either stabs at the player, or smashes his spear into the ground where the player is standing. Both deal the same amount of damage, and can be blocked. Charging Spear Ornstein glides towards the player, and then stabs with his spear. The attack can be blocked or dodged, and a counterattack is possible to achieve. Lightning Banzai Drop Only used if Smough was killed first. Ornstein jumps up, pauses mid-air, then falls onto the ground, causing a wide lightning field created from the point of impact. This cannot be blocked, and can only be dodged by keeping one's distance. Quick Lightning Spear Ornstein uses his weapon's power to shoot a small burst of lightning at the player. This attack is rarely used. Heavy Lightning Spear Ornstein charges up a lightning bolt that he fires at the player. This Lightning Bolt is unusually slow once fired, and has weak homing capabilities. Lightning Impale In Ornstein's second form, he will charge his spear with lightning, and then lunge at the player in a quick stabbing motion. If this attack hits an unblocked player, Ornstein will raise the player and release the charged lightning, dealing huge amounts of damage. 'Smough' Joust Smough charges at the player with his hammer, then swings it upwards diagonally when he reaches the player. This deals heavy damage, especially when in Lightning-Imbued Form. It can be avoided by running directly away or with the right dodging speed. Blocking will break the player's guard if they are using a shield of inadequate stability. Swing Smough swings his weapon. It is possible to roll under this attack and start attacking before Smough has time to recover. Blocking this attack may use a large amount of stamina. Smash Smough slowly raises his weapon and then hammers the ground in front of him. Jumping Hammer Smough jumps into the air and then hammers the ground as close to the player as he can get. This can be avoided by rolling under Smough while he is airborne. Banzai Drop Smough slowly flies into the air and then crashes into the ground below. Smough takes a while to recover after using this attack. The Lightning Form of Banzai Drop also fires out lightning when Smough lands. Defenses Drops Trivia *If Ornstein is defeated first, his hand appears to move as if in reaction to Smough's hammer, suggesting he was still alive and that it was Smough who readily gave the final blow, owing to his title as executioner. *On the other hand, if Smough is defeated first, Ornstein respectfully places his hand over his body to absorb his power. Gallery ornstein_giant.jpg|Giant Ornstein smough_lightning.jpg|Lightning Smough dead ornstein.jpg|Ornstein lies defeated Ornstein_lightning.png|Ornstein charges his lightning attack in Anor Londo fight knight.jpg|The battle with the Dragonslayer and Executioner Ornstein & Smough 01.jpg|Concept Art Ornstein Concept Art.jpg|Ornstein Concept Art Smough Concept.jpg|Smough Concept Art Relevant Videos References Category:Dark Souls: Characters